A Chipmunk Christmas transcript
Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Lanny Wilson and Sheriff Woody *Pa Grape as Simon Seville *Mr. Lunt as Theodore Seville *Archibald Asparagus as David Seville and Alister *Mr. Nezzer as Ian Hawke *Dad Carrot as Thomas *Dad Pea as Louis *Junior Asparagus as Trevor *Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle and Dennis *Khalil as Stix *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Petunia, Ma Grape and Ellen as the Chipettes *Sara Crewe as Christina Chapter 1: Theme Song *Playing Theme Tune On Tuba *Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, *Bob, Jimmy and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile, *Bob, Jimmy, Jerry and VeggieTales Gang: :If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... *Bob: Throat "Excuse me." *Bob: "Have we got a show for you!" *Continues Playing Tuba *Entire Gang:VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales *Bob: broccoli, celery, gotta be... *All: VeggieTales *Junior: lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen... *All: VeggieTales *Larry: Cauliflower, Sweet and Sour, Half an Hour... *All: VeggieTales *Laura: Asparagus, Water Crass, Silliness... *All: VeggieTales *Entire Gang: There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! *(Crash) *Jean Claude and Philippe:"Ya!" *Laughing Chapter 2: Toy Story Preperation Part 1 *Pa Grape: Hi there, Welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Pa Grape. *Mr. Lunt: I'm Mr. Lunt. * Lanny: And I'm Lanny Wilson, lead singer and woodblock player of The Groovy Brothers. *Lanny: Say, guys? *Lunt and Pa: Yeah? *Lanny: I've been wondering. Our next show consists of two superheroes. You know, this reminds me of a message I got from a 12-year old named Ralph Eggleston of London, England. Everyone at school calls him "Turbo", because he's real speedy. He's got those cool running shoes! Ralph asks: "Dear the Chipmunks, I love your songs. There's a new show coming out after this, and I was wondering: can you at least make your next show star a superhero-like duo? If so, then a happy heart is yours. Signed, Ralph". *Lunt: Do you think he tried writing musicals for Broadway? And the West End of London? *Dennis: (coming in) Good question. I'm a guitarist. *Lanny: Dennis? *Dennis: Lanny? *Lanny: I've read the message about a superhero duo. *Alister: What's shaking? *Stix: Hey Lanny, what's up? *Lanny: We're preparing the next show! *Lunt: I'm in charge of the makeup department! *Pa: We're doing this show before that. It stars Lanny, Mr. Lunt and I as chipmunks. *Dennis: Wait? Where have I gone this before? *(We go into his head) *(DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!) *(Door opens) *Woman: I LOVE BEING PURPLE! ...On backward and this one's flipped. *(Lazy Susan spun twice) *Dennis: Oh no no no! You're eating the cowboy! Chapter 3: The Chipmunks Chapter 4: The Recreation Center/"A Little Bit of This" Chapter 5: Silly Songs with Elves Chapter 6: Spring Valley Mall Chapter 7: "This is Rather Eerie" Chapter 8: Merry Larry's Reveal Chapter 9: The Spirit of Christmas Chapter 10: A Spectacular View Chapter 11: Back to the Mall Chapter 12: Toy Story Preperation Part 2 End production credits with the voice cast members and their characters Directed by Mike Nawrocki Produced by J. Chris Wall Written by Bart Coughlin Executive Music Producer Ali Dee Theodore Mike Nawrocki as Alvin/Lawrence (Merry Larry), ''Henry'' (Jean-Claude)'', Mall Shoppers, Turnips (voices)'' Phil Vischer as Dave Seville (Archibald), Simon (Pa Grape), Ian (Mr. Nezzer), Theodore (Mr. Lunt), Philip Fleagle (Bob), George, Sam (Jimmy Gourd), Miles (Phillipe), Orchestra Scallion (Cedric) (voices) Lisa Vischer as Trevor (Junior Asparagus) (voice) Megan Murphy as Mrs. Netterbaum (Madame Blueberry) (voice) Gigi Abraham as Laura Carrot (voice) Mark Steele as Roadie Reggie (voice) Tim Hodge as Stix (Khalil) (voice) Anna Grace Stewart as Christina (voice) Category:Transcripts